what happend to denmark?
by wixpage1223
Summary: one day at the Nordic house, Denmark woke up to be a girl, well, lets just see how this goes XD ratted T for saftey XD and dennor, but slight denfin if you have super,amazing sight XD
1. Chapter 1

okay, im warning you, my grammar sucks XD

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEKKK!" a frightend scream rang through the nordics house, and everyone was up and in the living room in minutes,possibly seconds. They all crept up the stairs, and down the long hallway to Denmark's bedroom. Finland knocked softly, and when they got no answer, Sweden kicked the door open, to revile a petite blond girl, wrapped up in Denmark's exchanged looks of pure shock, and jumped when the girl asked in a danish accent," hej! why isn't anyone telling me why i'm a girl?!" norways eyes widened,"d-danmark...?!" the girl nodded,"ja, who else would i be?" Sweden nearly laughed, since Denmark was now shorter then him, and the rest of the nordics. Denmark looked up at them, scared," seriously,w-why am i a girl?" her eyes started to water, since she was now full of crazy hormones, and Norway did the most shocking thing he could to at the moment, he walked over and hugged the now tiny Dane. The others started making kissy faces/sounds, and both Norway and Denmark blushed bright red. "aww~ you two are so adorable together ~!" Finland said,gushing slightly, and that caused poor Denmark blush even deeper then her famous red flag.  
After everyone got dressed, Denmark only in her large trench coat, gathered in the large study/conference room, and started a large Skype chat with the other nations, and all of the guys, were looking at Denmark, some falling in love with the beautiful danish girl. Norway couldnt help but stare as well." i dont think that this could be possible-aru.." china said, clearly thinking hard.  
'Yo, dudes, i think England had something to do with this." america said, causing the British mans face to go red with anger," YOU BLOODY WANKER! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH TREACHERY! besides, we all know that Norway has always wanted Denmark to be a girl, he's even_ told_ me that!" everyone's stares went from Denmark to poor Norway, who glared at everyone," why would i do that...to her?" he asked, causing Denmark to get defensive," well, i believe Norge. he wouldn't do this to me." everyone looked back at her, and flinched at her glares," even if norge wanted me a girl, he wouldn't do this to me, i know he wouldn't, so dont blame him" she said, crossing her arms. "to change the subject.. how about i take you shopping Denmark? i can be over anytime you want." Hungary said, a smile on her face. Denmark nodded," how about now?" she nearly jumped when she heard the doorbell rang,"damn shes fast! " she said, somewhat scared now.

Hungary made Denmark try on a bunch of underwear,bra's, and clothes, as well as shoes, and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.  
after about an hour or two of shopping, the two female nations walked out of the store, with about ten bags full of clothes and shoes," lizi.. you didn't have to get me all of this." Mari(Denmark) said, sweat dropping,"of course i did, you didn't have any clothes that could fit your frame dear~" Hungary said, motioning to Denmark's tiny frame, and smiled. Denmark frowned," ja,ja, i know, now i can live up to my small size." she said grumbling, but had a smile on her face , nothing-less. Hungary laughed, and smiled at her new found friend," want to go out and eat?" Denmark nodded, and smiled.

after another hour, the two walked out of the restraunt both laughing and smiling, not even knowing the other nordics were watching froma nearby bush((*cough* stalkers*cough*)). Both girls walked down the cobble stone path, and Norway got up, dusted his pants off, and calmly walked up to them," Dan, the others are worried... we must get home soon, the sun..is going down." Denmark smiled, then thanked Hungary and nodded," okay, lets go then." Norway was surprised that den agreed, but started to lead her back to were the others were now standing.

When they got back to their house, Finland made Denmark sit down, and looked through her clothes, then handed her a very cute outfit " can you try this on for us?" Denmark nodded slowly, confused, but went up to her room, and came back shortly after with the outfit on, and caused the four guys on the couches to blush, their eyes nearly falling out of their faces, and not from the house being hat, but because the Dane standing in front of them was _**so damn**____**hot!**_Denmark smiled, and twirled, causing her waist length hair to fly gracefully through the air,"i see you like what you see?" that last sentence caused Norway to get off the couch, and quickly, and awkwardly, walk to his room, and shut the door. Denmark followed, silent like the snow, and stood by his door, and blushed deeply as she heard what Norway was doing,"nnngg...mmmMmmmm..." she heard Norway moan and groan, each moan growing louder until he finally screamed out her name,"DANMARK!" she heard him start to pant, and she decided to knock on his door. she heard a mumbled,"shit!" and heard a zipper, and a shuffle of fabric, and finally Norway was at the door, his face flushed deeply,"d-did you..happen to hear any of that..?" Denmark nodded, looking up at him shyly. he groaned and face palmed, then looked down at her,"sorry then..." Denmark smiled, and pulled his tie so he was eye level at her,then kissed him, smack dab on his lips. when they pulled apart, she ran to her room,and Norway quickly went after her, and walked into her room, when she was half-naked, and blushed,"i-i'm s-sorry.." Denmark smiled and laughed," its okay." she said, and walked into her bathroom, and turned the water in her shower on, and climbed in. Norway sat on her bed, and listened to her sing softly as she took her shower. he nearly jumped out of his skin when he hear a loud screech and a loud thump, and an "ow..." he rushed into her bathroom, and threw open the shower curtains, and saw Denmark on the floor of the shower, holding her head, her face twisted up in pain. He sighed, and helped the tiny,and soaked, Dane up, and made sure she was able to stand before he removed his clothes, causing her to blush.  
he climbed in, and smirked softly," impressed with what you see..?" she blushed, and turned away, and started to wash her long hair, tensing up as he started to clean her back. he startled her when he suddenly picked her up, and looked her dead in the eyes,"Jeg elsker deg danmark..." she blushed, and looked back at him,"Jeg elsker også dig Norge" he smiled a rare smile, and kissed her, and she kissed back. when they broke apart, they were both smiling, and they finished up their shower, and got out. When they got out, they got dressed and curled up in denmarks king sized bed, Denmark curled up in norways chest, and both smiled, and fell asleep.

* * *

okay, i have this whole thing written in my notebook XD i'll add another chapter soon. sorry if i repeat words to much.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, chapter 2 is here~! i do not own the song in it, rascal flatts own it, and i DO NOT own hetalia.**

* * *

The next morning norway woke up to smell the smell of cooking, more like baking, pastries, Danishes. He got up, and got dressed in his discarded outfite from the day before, and walked down the stairs silently, rubbing his bark blue eyes, and walked into the kitchen, unseen by the short danish girl baking her famous pastries. she was singing a soft song, dancing slightly(twirling around the room),  
"_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you." she sang, twirling one last time, now facing Norway, her face bright red,"h-how long h-have you been standing there?!" she asked, her voice shrugged," long enough to hear you sing.." she sighed, and jumped when the oven beeped,. and she took out her pastries, and set them on the counter, to let them cool off. Norway got up, and brewed a pot of coffee, getting enough for all five nations. Denmark**(a/n: i will now call her by the name i believe is her human name, Mari ^^) **got started on setting the table, just as the others came in, and smiled at their sleepy trudges," did you make this Mari?" Finland asked, using Denmark's new human name, which surprised her," ja, and how did you find out my name? i haven't really used it.." she said. Finland just shrugged." it just seemed to suit you, plus any photo album with you in it, well.. all of the pictures now show you as a girl." Mari's eyes widened,"r-really?!" she asked, her voice full of shock. "yup, not lying" Finland said, eating his pastry, and takes a sip of his coffee.

The next few hours everyone spent time looking through their photo albums, seeing that just in fact, that any picture of Denmark now showed a girl."wow...i looked.." Mari trailed off,"ad'r'b'l'?" Sweden answered, making Denmark nod,"ja.." she said, her brows furrowed, completely confused.

* * *

rawr, im sorry its so short, im very bored, and im running out of ideas XD


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for not re-updating^.^*

* * *

It took all the Nordics,let alone the whole freaking world, to get used to Denmark being a girl, but they did soon get used to it. also, denmark and norway started to date, adn all the other nordics found it adorable, unless they walked in on the couple making out that is."al'ight y'u tw', let go of one an'th'rs face." sweden said sternly, walking in on them making out(and almost naked as well)) and both nordics were mortified, as well as pissed at the swedish man for ruining their moment."ja.. we know, now get out." denmark stated rather bluntky, and sweden left the room,"now where were we?.." norway asked, crawling back ontop of her, and kissing her deeply.

(in the living room, away from teh couple XD)  
"...why do you supose denmark just turned into a girl? why not when we were kids?" finland asked both iceland and sweden,"maybe because norway just realized that he was lonely, and wanted someone to be with?" Iceland guessed bluntly.  
"that cant be it."  
"why not? your not his brother are you?  
"well..no not really.. but why would you know this?"  
"im like his personal secret teller."  
"w'll.. th'ts n't at all cre'py, ice."  
"it isnt.. if you think about it, i know you used to tell den everything."  
'oh really su-san? can i go and talk to denny-chan then?"  
"NO!" both iceland and sweden replied.  
"but why not? i wnat to know what you have told den!"  
"told me what?" all three jumped at teh sound of said girl's voice,adn turned to look at her, blinking."nothing" all three answered in unison. "oh really?" she asked, with a smirk," i'll tell you some of svergie's secrets finny~" she said smirking at her brother, before she shrieked and ran off, only to get caught by the strong man that was her YOUNGER brother. she struggled in his grasp, and he slung her over his shoulder, then looked out the window, to see that it was pouring rain, and he smirked," time to take a shower den." ice said, knowing what sweden was up to, and they all laughed at denmarks screams as she was thrown into the rain, and the door was locked so she couldnt get back inside." hei.. where is mari?.." norway asked, looking around the room," oh? i havent seen mari all day, have you fin?" iceland asked, smirking, and finland replied with a shake of his head, as did sweden. "where is s-" norwya was inturpruted with a scream, and a gunfire."DENMARK!"

* * *

clif hanger~ im sorry if there are some spelling issues ^^ im not the best speller in the spelling bee. (i made a new idiom!)


End file.
